It's Only A Summer Thing
by lavenderpop123
Summary: I hate Forks, and fruitcake and relationships.For now on everything is strictly for fun. Why should I commit and deal with the pain?What could possibly be in Forks?This summer I think I'm going to have to liven this place up.Its only a summer thing rite?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: Hate Fruitcake?!?

I hate parents. I hate stupid girly dresses. I hate older brothers. I hate snitches. I hate octopus hands. I hate closets. I hate school. I hate airplanes. And I especially hate FRUITCAKE!! I mean who eats it; in my opinion the only good thing about fruitcake is how hard it is which means it can hit pretty hard.

And it came in handy in the end.

But currently it is still my number one enemy, and probably will stay that way for quite awhile. Ugh I hate everything!!! All I want to do is stop this plane, or better yet just jump out. What difference does it make that I am dead or alive?! My reputation is trash, and I'm humiliated so much that I can't show my face on Waverly Place.

Oh great now I'm rhyming. I bet its all because of that STUPID fruitcake!! Who even eats that piece of crap? My grandma most loves it because she sends it to us every year. In her eyes she thinks it's the best way to start a new year. Not on Christmas but on the first day of January.

In my opinion it's the best way to send me away to Forks. I mean who has heard of Forks? Is it even apart of the U.S?

I closed my eyes as the annoying happy attendant told us that we were about to fly into the air. As if we couldn't tell by the plane moving? I hate plane attendants too, they're too icky and their outfits are way to slutty. I mean has anyone seen Toxic? Explains why they're always happy.

Pulling up my hood I covered my eyes and blasted my music so that I couldn't hear anything else.

Again I hate fruitcake.

I sighed and settled into my seat; minds as well make myself comfortable.

"Alex, ALEX!!" I groaned and woke up, glaring at Justin who was the culprit of waking me up.

"We're here."

"Oh great." I mumbled and got up.

(Flashback)

"Alex where are you going?" Justin asked as I tried to creep past his bedroom. Turning back I glanced at him, and smiled innocently. "No where, just Harper's you know how much her parents adore the fruitcake."

Justin nodded but still looked suspicious. "Ok but be back by 10."

I laughed. "Don't count on it."

"ALE-

But I was already done the steps and out the apartment door.

"Alex I don't think this is such a good idea." Harper said as we walked through the empty street, to Dean's place. "Calm down Harper nobody is going to find out."

"Well….I guess."

I smiled and pulled her along our heels clicking on the concrete. "My parents are gone, your parents are visiting your uncle and won't be back until late tonight, we'll be back before you know it."

"Yeah fine, but this better work."

"It will, and if not I'll transport us back to your place."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

When we walked in I dropped the heavy fruitcake onto the table and met up with Dean. "Hey Russo." He muttered, I smiled and kissed him. "Glad you could make it."

And then in a blur of dancing, drinking and kissing I ended up back in his room. "Dean…stop I'm not ready."

"Why not Russo, aren't you supposed to be a bad ass?"  
I gulped and he advanced again, but then the door burst open and there stood a very angry Dad.

"Oh fuck." I said accidentally.

(End of flashback)

When Dad and Mom came back home early, Justin told them I left to go to Harper's place. And of course nobody answered the door, and Dad forced Justin to do a spell to figure out where the fruitcake was, and it showed the party. And me walking up the stairs holding Dean's hand. After Dad blew up, and Mom cried they decided to send me to the Cullen's with Justin and Max.

It was my punishment and I was to act "accordingly" and with no trouble. So again I say I freaking hate fruitcake!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: That's It?!?

"Wait so you're breaking up with me?" I asked and Dean rolled his eyes as if I was taking forever to get what he was saying. Which was true, I mean me not getting why he was breaking up with me.

"Yeah Russo you were fun to mess around with, but I'm outta school know. I can't be hanging out with seniors." My throat seemed to close up and the world began to spin. As my boyfriend…excuse me EX boyfriend explained that it was summer and he needed someone who wasn't afraid of sex to be with…I just stood there. This wasn't the Dean I thought I knew and well loved. This was some jerk who only wanted to get into my pants.

"Dean you knew I'm not that type of girl." He shrugged and ruffled his hair the way that seemed to make my knees grow weak.

"No I thought you were like your reputation. Bad ass, and wanting a good time. Not a girl with a overprotective Dad." I gulped and couldn't help but feel…hurt?

"So you just wanted to 'have a good time'?" I asked my attitude setting in. He nodded.

"Yeah but you're just this stuck up girl. And I can't deal with that." The blood inside me boiled and I balled up my fist, the pain was gone all that was left was pure anger. So all I was to him was some "fun" and a toy to play with till he got bored? This JACK ASS!! After confessing my feelings towards him at the beginning of junior year, and dating for a year…now this?

Standing up I dumped my smoothie all over his head. Take that, I thought as it slid down his cheeks and onto his black hoodie. His mouth fell open and his expression shocked. Walking out I felt the hot tears spill, but I pushed them away angrily. I snuck out the house, most likely going to get in even MORE trouble only to get, dumped?

Great, just what I need I thought as I ran behind a dumpster and magically transported myself back into my room.

"Alex! ALEX!" I snapped awake and glared at Justin. "What?!"

"We're almost there and you have traces of drool on your chin." Glaring at him I wiped the slight wetness on my chin.

"Dreaming about Dean?" He asked smugly.

"NO! It's none of your business anyway." He smiled even wider and shrugged.

"Just thought you would like to know since you kept mumbling F U Dean, I hate you." I rolled my eyes and I heard Max let out a loud sigh. Ignoring them both I stared out the window, as Justin drove on.

"This is SO boring, Alex you wanna play a game?" Max asked, about ten seconds later.

"Uh, no." He huffed and crossed his arms over his chest, then got an idea.

"Fine then Conscious will play with me." He stated about to take out his wand. Whipping around I screamed "NO!" as I reached for his wand but to late, their sat Conscious.

"What is with you Max, didn't you learn last time!!?"

He glanced back over at me his eyes confused. "What? You mean when I wanted to talk to him and he came out. And I called out all those monsters…oh right!" He snapped his fingers, remembering what happened.

"Oh well, so Conscious wanna play a game?" Justin held tight onto the steering wheel and hissed.

"Fix it Alex."

"Why? It's not like it's my fault."

"Now!" Rolling my eyes I thought of a conjoining spell and soon Conscious was gone. When he disappeared the only thing left was his hand of cards.

"Dang. Hey Alex wanna play a game?"

Deciding against answering him I flipped back around in my seat and.

"You guys wanna hear a song? Okay here it goes." He then began to sing at the top of his lungs.

"Oooo Say Can You SEE? How the fruitcake put us here? By ALEXXX who so happeningly caused this-

Placing a silent spell on him I hoped that this summer would be over, soon!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Two: Sex?!?

"Come on Justin we've been driving for at least an hour! Can we stop somewhere and stretch!?" I asked, getting annoyed and cramped.

He bit down on his bottom lip, probably in anger. But I mean I am not the one driving like an old lady.

"Could you please shut-up Alex? It's your fault that you didn't get us a flight in Forks!"

"So? I thought if I waited till the last minute, nobody would care anymore!"

"Great logic Alex. No wonder you're passing all your classes-

"Hey I got C's and in my book that is passing."  
He rolled his eyes, and as he did I noticed that the car drove slower. Really, I thought? I wonder what happens when he has to yawn or sneeze.

"No Alex in my book that's called lazy."

I put my feet up on the dashboard and sunk into the seat. "Sorry Justin but we aren't perfect, and live life behind books. Anyway I'm a hands on person."

I saw his face grow red. "Yeah and look what hands on did to you." I whipped my head around and gave him a death glare.

"Take it back." I whispered in a harsh tone.

"No. Why should I have to Alex? You know you're better than that!"

I looked out the windows and tried to block out his lecture about abstinence and STIs and things that little sisters should NOT hear. Especially coming from their older brothers

"Shut-up Justin."

"So you can go ahead and continue um start doing that?" I couldn't help but laugh. "Justin you're 19 I think you can say sex now."

"It makes me uncomfortable."

"And you think I'm not?!" I could not believe that he really thinks that he is the only who feels awkward.

"You're my sister Alex I just worry about you. And well after the whole Dean thing. It just opened my eyes that…" He never finished and I blushed and looked away. Do I really come off like that? I thought to myself as I played with the chunky ring on my thumb. First Dean and now Justin.

Well what do you expect, Alex? A voice said, and I sighed. What did I expect? I mean it's not like I'm Gigi or her icky clones who probably gave it up to any upperclassman in 9th grade. But me? I just act tough…well I am tough. You have to be when you are raised around 2 other boys. And so maybe Justin is not the manly type and Max was just…Max, but still. I'm not a girly girl, never was.

Harper became my first female friend (and only well except Tutor but she doesn't count. Especially the whole "I'm an Elf." thing.) She was a lot more different than the typical girl that I met. Her outfits were never "in" to anybody but her and she wasn't afraid to pull pranks on people with me. Well technically I made her do them with me, but still she is starting thinking like me. I mean she told me that we could do voo-doo magic on him when I get home.

I'm so proud of her.

But the whole "Bad ass?" reputation? I pretty much want that type of reputation- well not the whole "I mess around" one but "Oh she's cool and tough". But I guess people take it into a different account. Honestly do I want to be known like that? What the hell, I thought. I didn't care about what anyone thought for the past 3 years. Why now?

Plus one more year and then I'm off. Since I'm a wizard I don't really need to go to college. But maybe Art School? Ugh, why am I thinking about COLLEGE?!

"Sorry Alex." I was forced out my thoughts at the sound of Justin's voice.

"Huh?"

"I know you're not like that…I shouldn't have said it like you were." I smirked at Justin, and shrugged my thoughts banished from my mind.

"Justin you saw me walk up the stairs with Dean in hand. You have the right to think that, but." I looked away and said softly. "..just so you know I still haven't done it yet."

Justin nodded and patted me on the shoulder. Which of course caused him to slow down even MORE!!

"Oh my God, stop over the gas station I am driving!" I nearly grabbed a hold of the steering wheel. But he pulled over to the empty gas station.

"Why, what's wrong?"

"I'm driving." I said smiling and his the look on his face screamed "Oh no."


	4. Chapter 4

_**So those who are still with me then I owe you a sincere apology. I was thinking about just deleting the story but since its summer I think I'll finish it. Those who just started reading then enjoy those who read this months ago then please continue. Again I apologize for not updating. Enjoy and review/criticize**_

_**-Lavenderpop123**_

Chapter 3: Arriving and already Ignoring

"Alex remind me to _never_ agree on letting you drive." Justin said as he held onto the side of the door as if his life depended on it. I smirked and decided to drive even faster. I knew deep down he only agreed on letting me drive because he felt bad for basically calling me a whore. I glanced at the speed limit and rolled my eyes after seeing that it was only a 55 limit and I was already pushing 120.

"Alex seriously maybe you should slow down." Justin whispered as Max let out a shout of glee when I turned onto another lane cutting off an old lady who gave me the finger.

Rolling my eyes at Justin's obvious lameness I slowed down to at least 115. This is too much fun I thought and then preceded to take the exit and heard people behind me screech to a stop as the tires burned across the asphalt.

Justin let out a high pitched scream.

_**Cullen's Residence **_

"Alice are they anywhere near Forks yet?" A nervous Juliet asked. Alice let out an annoyed sigh. She loved Juliet but it was the 5th time the question was asked in _only 30 minutes_.

"Since 5 minutes ago Juliet….NO!" The dark blonde ignored the sarcasm and continued to pace up and down the living room rug.

"What happens if they got lost? Or Alex made them miss the plane on purpose. That girl is devious but loveable. Max probably forgot to pack his dead lizard and caused them to go back to New York. Justin had to have gotten a cuter girlfriend on the plane…I mean who wants to date a girl who aged 100 years in front of him! What happens if he can't ever look at me the same? Alice this is crazy I mean would you decide to date a guy again after his face changed into something that could challenge Dumbledore! Oh this is horrible I don't know what to do. Mr. Russo will be so mad if Alex waddles herself out of this one."

_Waddles?_ Alice thought to herself as she flipped through the Vogue magazine and with a quick eye roll cut off Juliet.

"Julie you do realize that if anything goes wrong then I will see it and we'll fix it? Vampires aren't completely useless you know. Justin is probably not even that attractive." She mumbled the last part to herself. Getting up she left the annoying blonde and went to go find Renessme and go talk about her first day of high school.

Juliet noticed that her only outlet to knowing where her beloved Justin was, left her and ran up the stairs.

"WAIT ALICE!" She shrieked but heard the door slam. Sighing Juliet plopped down on the couch and began to read the forgotten magazine.

_**Sam's Residence**_

"Jacob please don't tear the plate in half." Renessme joked as she watched the older boy in front of her lick his plate clean.

"No way Ness its way to important for that type of treatment." He said, finally letting the plate go and licked his lips. Renessme smacked his arm. Sam's girlfriend Emily walked in and took away Jacob's plate so it wouldn't be destroyed along with the others.

"Ness why aren't you at home sweetie?" She asked and the other girl huffed and rolled her eyes. "Because some unwanted guests are coming and I don't really want to have to baby-sit during summer vacation."

Jake looked concerned since it was the first time he was hearing that. "Who is visiting Nessie?" Emily also worried sat down beside Ness and waited for her to reply. "Carlisle's family the Hueson's asked to drop off their daughter Juliet. They were going on vacation and the girl just got cured for some vampire disease and they didn't want her to overwork herself. But then Huesons friend as well as Carlisle's the Russo's are depositing their kids who I guess did something wrong.

And now the house will be bursting and I don't want to deal with unstable kids whose parents think its okay to drop there kids problems on us!" Nessie ended her mini speech with a deep breath, and slumped into the chair.

Emily immediately began to comfort the slightly distraught girl but Jake looked confused. Why did Nessie act so….different?

Before Jake could wrap his head on Ness' weird behavior Sam bolted in. "Emily!" He yelled and swooped the surprised women in his arms and swung her around.

Jacob glanced up at the happy couple and felt a pang.

"Jake come on we should go before they get any more lovey-dovey on us." Nessie joked and grabbed the boy's hand. All previous suspicions disappeared after Ness' small hand fit perfectly into his hand.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Dear Reader please don't believe that I dislike Renessme because I don't. Simply think she should have a different personality than what people make her up to be. She'll change as the story progresses so don't get mad. Enjoy/review/criticize **_

_**-lavenderpop123 3**_

_**p.s I realize I had an error in the last chapter. Just so everybody's sure it's the beginning of summer and I meant to say that Alice went to ask Ness about her first day of CAMP I accidentally put school.**_

Chapter 5: Please Kill Me Now

"Was it that serious, Justin?" I asked as I watched him continue to throw up his lunch. "Never…again...Alex." He said in between deep breathing.

Thinking about the smell of vanilla I flicked my wand and instead of that nasty smell of throw up it was replaced with vanilla. "Come on Justin, here take a mint. Juliet would not want to kiss your mouth with that smell." I said calmly as Max played with his DS-i. I assumed he remembered in a few short minutes he would reunite with his old girlfriend and began to lose his stomach again. "EW, Justin not on my new boots…"

He stopped and gave me a "Did you just care about shoes!" look. I rolled my eyes. "What! I actually bought it with my money not Dad's so I don't want you're chewed up hot-dog on my shoes."

Wiping his mouth I gave him another mint and lead him back to our rental car. "Your fault anyway."

Slidding into the driver's seat I talked before he could protest at where I was sitting. "Justin I'll slow down plus you just threw up more than you even ate." He mumbled something too smart for me to care and slid farther into his sit.

"Why is Forks so far away from the closet airport?" I asked as I pulled away from the patch of forest and back on the road.

"We're not in New York Alex; nothing is in walking distance anymore."

Don't remind me, still can't believe Dad actually sent us to these "Cullen's" I mean could it be anymore embarrassing? To them it most likely looks like rejects of parents kids who can't deal with our problems.

Try and not think about it Alex. Maybe it won't be that bad? As soon as that thought crossed my mind I saw the town and could make out the end of it. Perfect a tiny town with nothing entertaining…oh wait there's a movie theater.

I would've pumped my fist in the air but I don't want Justin to let out another scream, then again it was pretty funny.

Plus he'll think I like this place and not even a cute little movie theater will change that. Glancing at all the places my dread began to develop, and the mall shouldn't even be consider a mall.

Please. Kill. Me. Now.

"Okay Justin show me where to go." I said and he looked confused. "Um how should I know?"

"Gee I don't? Maybe **because your girlfriend lives there now!**" Max laughed, I looked at him through my review mirror. "Why are you laughing?"

"You said GEE! AHAHAHAHAHA!" I worry about him sometimes, wait I worry about him anytime.

Justin yelled at Max to gather himself together so that we could figure out how to even get to this place.

"Justin you honestly did NOT forget to ask for their address!"

"Ok so for once I forgot to do something maybe if you were more responsible we wouldn't even have TO WORRY ABOUT THIS!"

I whipped my head around and gave him another famous Alex glare. "Hey if it wasn't for me then you wouldn't even be able to see Juliet."

We continued to yell at each other and Max yelled out a spell that caused us to shut-up. "That worked?" He whispered to himself. "Ok guys just chill out. We'll ask some person if they know where the Cullen's leave."

Justin and I traded a shocked expression. Max actually came up with a _good plan?_ Agreeing to what he said he removed the silence charm and we pulled over. "Look there's a cop he should be able to help." Justin said.

"Ew a cop, could we ask somebody who makes me gag?"

"What? There are awesome cops Alex! Remember the cop that also sang, he was such a nice guy. To bad he got hit by that hail that looked like yams." Max said looking thoughtful.

Piling out of the car we went over to the man.

"Excuse me sir we're wondering whether you know where the Cullen's live?"

He looked up in surprise. "The Cullen's? Yes my daughter married their son. Nice boy he is. They live in the forest just follow the dirt path and you should be fine."

Thanking him (well actually they did I just gave him a curt nod and then beat Justin to the drivers seat)

Pulling up to the large mansion I saw some people file out the house. Slipping on my sun glasses I got out and grudgingly walked over to them, my older brother beat me and began to introduce us.

There were only three people who came out. Apart from Juliet there was an adorable couple. The man couldn't be over the age 30 as well as his wife. He had blonde hair slicked back and honey eyes.

His wife was short and had a kind yet pretty face which was framed with dark brown hair.

Juliet gave Justin a hug and I looked away when they gave each other a Eskimo kiss.

"Well it seems like Juliet is preoccupied so I'll entroduce us. I am Carlisle and this is my wife Esmee."

I gave them a tiny smile. "Hi I'm Alex this is Max and the guy with bad hair is Justin." He heard me and broke away from Juliet.

The older Cullen's laughed and Justin gave me an angry glare.

"Um not to be mean but I thought there were supposed to be more?"

Juliet looked away from Justin and explained what happened. "Well there are 7 other people who couldn't meet you because they were busy. But don't worry you'll meet them." Juliet chirped.

Yes you read that right she **chirped**.

Please take any sharp object and KILL ME NOW!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Spells and Falling on Hot Guys 

"Justin why are we squished up in the attic rather than down there and acting like we like being sent here?"I asked as I pushed him so he wasn't sitting on my now crushed fingers. "Sorry" He mumbled and took out his wand. "Dad gave me this spell to place on us but I forgot to do it after I…lost my lunch."

Great I don't want to remember that ever again. "Okay well do it after I eat because unlike some people I can hold my food down." He looked like he was about to argue when Max let out an extremely loud fart.

"EW MAX!"

I shrieked getting away from him as much as possible. But it was kind of hard since it was dark except for the tiny window that let in a little light.

"Sorry I ate a burrito."

I gave him a confused look. "But you didn't eat a burrito today."

"Yeah I know I've been trying to let it out for a week."

I covered my nose with the sleeve of my scarf and thought of a spell to refresh the humid, stuffy and (thanks to Max) smelly attic.

Within seconds I could breathe in the fresh smell of strawberries.

"Whatever Dad told you to do Justin hurry up and do so I can leave!" I said as Max looked like he was ready to let another one rip.

He nodded and reached into his pocket to get something. "Alright Dad told me that even though he trusts Carlisle he doesn't enjoy the idea of vampirism period.

So this spell will hopefully make us not yummy looking to them."

"I thought wizards were already like that to vampires?"

I asked eyeing the piece of paper with the spell on it.

"And how come Dad didn't give it to me?"

"Because you're you Alex." Justin said with a deadpan look. "Slightly true. Now answer my question so I can get out of here, Max looks like he's going to explode."

"Wizards blood is more foreign to them. Either they dislike the smell or it becomes overwhelmingly enticing."

"Um isn't that _just _like humans?" Max asked. Neither of us decided to grace him with an answer seeing how the smell of humans would never be gross to vampires.

"Alright." Justin announced and after he cleared his throat he began to perform this "anti-vampire thingie" spell.

"_**We are delicious **_

_**So make us suspicious **_

_**By letting the smell of us **_

_**Waver onto vampires without **_

_**Them turning malicious**_."

A dark purple light flew from the tip of his wand and surrounded us before finding a spot on our arms and leaving a mark. "Cool I got a tattoo!" I said happily; it was composed of swirls, and symbols all contained in a diamond shape.

"So do we tell them that we have a protection?"  
"We could but I think they would get offended." Thinking only of fresh cool air I bolted out of the trap door.

Forgetting about needing the ladder to get down I jumped and landed on something soft.

Sitting up I wiped the lock that fell in my face. "Um would you mind getting off of him?"

An annoying voice said. And then it hit me that I wasn't sitting on an extremely soft carpet but a guy. A cute guy may I add.

Maybe my summer won't be so suckish I thought as I flashed the cutie a smile


	7. Chapter 7

_**Hey readers! Are you mad at me? I would be since I haven't updated in forever. Sorry my summer is a lot busier then I thought it would be. In 2 weeks I'm heading to the Bahamas so I have to write at least a couple of chapters. Sorry again. Please enjoy and as usual review/critize.**_

_**-Lavenderpop123**_

Chapter 7: Flirting Shamelessly 

"Sorry about that." I said, to the guy underneath me before I removed my butt from his stomach. The girl standing beside us still glared at me. Meeting her eye I gave her a calculating smile.

"Hey I'm Alex. You are?"

She sneered back I laughed inwardly since she had to look up at me, and watched the adorable guy grab onto my hand so I could help him up. "She's Renessme Cullen and I'm Jacob."

Looking back at Mr. Delicious I gave him a flirty smile. "Nice to meet you too I'm-

"Alex! You couldn't wait until we pushed the ladder down?" My annoying older brother asked.

Mentally rolling my eyes I turned to my brothers. "Hey guys this is Jacob and…wait what's your name again?" My sickly sweet voice caused the girl to glare harder at me. I smirked back waiting for her to answer, but another person interrupted our conversation.

"There you are Nessie. Your Mom is looking for you it's time for hunting." A tall guy called before catching sight of us.

He was of course gorgeous but not like Mr. Delicious. Instead of a warm light tan he was deadly pale but in a way that embraced his features not taking away.

Messy bronze hair and the same golden eyes as Carlisle and Esmee he nodded to Jacob before turning to us.

"You three must be the Russo's?"

Justin nodded and for like the 3rd time we reintroduced are selves. I hated the feeling that we would have to do it again.

"I'm Edward, Nessie's father. Has Esmee showed you your rooms?"

Shaking my head I glared up at Justin then explaining how he ushered us to give Dad a "phone call" ensuring him we arrived safely.

Something in my gut told me Edward didn't believe a word of our cover story since he's expression looked offended than quickly back to the natural courtesy.

"It's alright your father should know you arrived safely. Anyway Nessie could show you your rooms." He turned back to Jacob.

"Jake could you help me get their suitcases." Justin was probably going to tell Edward we could just float them into our rooms but they were already down the hallway. "Nessie" glowered, huffed then marched off. This gave us nothing else to do but follow her.

_**Back with Edward and Jacob**_

"Edward you know they were more than capable of getting their stuff in their rooms?" Jake asked as soon as the two men were out of ear range. Edward nodded stiffly. "I know I just wanted to know how you and Nessie are."

This time Jake felt uncomfortable. He ruffled his already messy black hair and let out a sigh. "Do you even have to ask? You already know the answer."

Edward gave him a wry smile. "I do but it's better for you to tell me than read your mind without your permission."

Jake laughed it sounded suspiciously like a bark. "Don't you already do that?"

"Yes, but it's beside the point. Is she getting worse?" Jacob rubbed his forehead trying to piece together a sentence describing just how bad she was getting. "Dunno it's considerably worse you could say."

It was Edwards turn to sigh, they sat down outside in front of the door. "How could she get worse?"

_You mean apart from her describing in excruciating detail about the make-up Alice promised to buy her, the bitches at her camp and how humidity messes with her hair_, Jake thought.

"Yes Jacob I mean apart from that?"

Jacob tilted his head upward so he could look up at the sky. It was a peaceful day and mild wind. The sunrays fell across his face. Next to him Edward tried to shuffle away from the light but it still fell across his arms and legs making his arms shine like mini little diamonds.

"Well today she complained to me how much the Russo's and Juliet will ruin her summer. As well as becoming best friends with that Ashley girl."

"The one who she invited over once?"

Jake grimaced at the memory of the annoying and whiny brunette. She was probably one of the main reasons Nessie changed into a whole new person. "Yup that one."

"Damn. Do you think we could get her out of that camp?"

With a shake of his head Jacob's hands began to tremble. Edward noticed and patted him on the shoulder.

"We'll fix it soon enough for right now just go blow off some steam." The werewolf ran behind a tree threw off his clothes and phased thinking all along. _What happened to our Nessie? _

**Back with Alex **

"This is your room." She said in between clenched teeth. "Gee I feel so welcome." I said my voice dripping with sarcasm. At least my room is kick ass I thought looking around the white walls, white furniture and beautiful view.

"Whatever. Dinner will be ready soon. Try and not show up." And on that lovely note the bitch stomped away.

Sadly the girl's mood didn't seem to lighten up because at dinner she was extra frosty.

Sucks for her because it only entertains me at how easy I can get under her skin. Apart from Ms. Bitch-Attitude I met the rest of the Cullen's.

Bella is surprisingly the girl's Mom which is freaky since Bella is shy and funny. Then there's Alice who immediately hugged me yelling she was going to adopt me as her daughter. This is fine with me since my Mother and I are not in the best of terms right now, especially after the whole Dean's bedroom issue. Jasper seems too quiet but looks like he has a lot to say, have to work on him.

Emmett looks like a hell of a lot of fun. And Rosalie…well she's a step up from Frosty Legs. (Okay that nickname was pretty weak; think I'll just stick with Ms. Bitch-Attitude)

Anyway above all I guess my summer may not seem all that hellish. I mean there's a drool worthy guy, bitchy girl who I love to bother, loveable hosts. Only problem is watching Justin share saliva with Juliet now that she fixed her face. Then again it's better then him singing to her…still sends shivers down my spine.

Maybe my summer won't be so bad after all?


	8. Chapter 8

_**Hey readers! Are you still mad at me? I hope not well here is chapter 8, hope you like what I did with Renessme. Please enjoy and as usual review/critize.**_

_**-Lavenderpop123**_

Chapter 8: Enemy Number Two?

"Hey Alex are you hungry?" Esmee asked me. But since I was on a mission that required all of my attention because it was _that important_ I shook my head and ran out the door.

Now I'm sure we're all wondering why in the hell I Alex Russo girl who proudly sat on her couch for half her summer would be up at 8 in the morning.

Two simple words; Jacob shirtless. I had woken up to pee, walked near my window happened to glance down and saw him fly by.

Let's say if Mom used his body to wake me up I'd be on time to class every freaking _day_.

Pulling up my hair I flashed myself into cute short basketball shorts and a tank top. Taking in a deep breath I sprinted off, got lazy and then flashed myself to the nearest beach.

Random?

Maybe. But I failed gym twice not even McDreamy can cause me to exercise. Laying down I played my ipod, thinking about….anything really.

At first it was about my idiotic ex; Dean but after I couldn't take that I switched to Jacob. The image in my head entertained myself but of course got me pondering more than I wanted to.

I should be swearing off boys right now. I just broke up with my long time boyfriend who only wanted to have sex with me. And yet barely a week later I'm drooling over another guy. I hated to think it but maybe Justin was right.

Should I just cool down on my raging hormones. I really can't take anymore heartbreaks. I mean it ranges from baseball players to werewolves. Great now I just imagined Mason. Wondering how in the hell did I get over him? Dean. I mean Dean and I have been on and off so many times I lost track.

Personally Mason was probably the best boyfriend until Juliet bit him and he turned into a real werewolf causing me to stupidly take back Dean.

Huffing I switched from an annoying love song to that rock band Harper was obsessed with. Smiling at the memories I relaxed and fell back asleep.

"You do realize you're asleep on a beach?" Some voice said from over me.

Mumbling I ignored them. The person didn't get the message and poked me with their foot. Sitting up I opened my eyes and glared up at some girl with short hair a dirty t-shirt and shorts.

Rolling my eyes at the rude intruder I stood up and stretched. "You just ruined a perfectly wonderful nap you know!"

"And? You were in my way." Wiping the sand off my butt the girl folded her arms across her chest.

"So no thank-you?" She continued. Okay she ruined a great nap and now she's being really irritating.

"Could you leave before you get more than a thank-you." Her eyes narrowed, not expecting my rude attitude.

What did she expect? A cookie for disturbing my nap?

"You could be a lot more grateful some thief could've stolen your ipod."

"Fine _thank you for being such a considerate person that you couldn't help but disturb a perfectly sweet nap a girl who doesn't even __**know you**__ was having!" _

Her hands began to tremble as we had a glare off. She's more fun then Renessme I thought vaguely.

"Leah! Could you not bother cute girls on the beach?" A boy yelled as he ran up to get in between us.

He was at least a year younger then me. His features were simply yet adorable, from messy black hair, warm brown eyes and adorable dimples he was a cutie.

"Seth get out of this. If the girl wants to get her ass whooped then I'll gladly help her out."

I believe I just made two enemies in Forks Washington in the time span of a day and a half. Bravo, Alex it's a new record.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Hey readers! Okay I was really lazy on that last chapter. Sorry! Well hope you like this one. Read and Review please!**_

Chapter 9: Not Enemy #2?

Thank-fully Seth calmed down the girl who turned out to be his older sister her name was Leah. After we cooled off I realized the chick was pretty cool. Apart from her upturned attitude she was funny and got my sarcasm. Before long I got an ice cream and we were walking around the beach talking like old friends.

Weird…yeah but you'll get used to it because I've come to realize that's all I'll ever be. Well also from sexy, smart (but when I want to be) and charming. Leah was 3 years older then me but was fun to talk to.

"I love this band." She said scrolling through my ipod. I nodded licking the dripping ice cream before it could fall on my shirt.

"Dude I just realized I didn't tell the Cullen's where I was going." I said when the reality hit me; hopefully they'll think I just got carried away with my jog. "Hey Leah what time is it?"

She glanced down at her phone. "10:15. Why?"

"Have to go back to my Dad's friend's house, didn't really tell them where I was going." She nodded. "Cullen's?"

"Wait you heard me think out loud? Weren't you just blasting Dirt Bags the loudest artist on my ipod?"

Leah's cheeks became slightly red, shrugging "I just have really good hearing."

I gave her a suspicious nod. "Do you have a car?"

"Yup why?"

"My brother texted me for the 5th time to come home."

"Oh brothers aren't they annoying?" I nodded and we headed to her car. Soon enough she drove me to the mansion. "Well here you go."

I smiled. "It was nice messing with you."

She rolled her eyes and kicked me out her car. "What are you doing tomorrow?" Leah asked after rolling down her window.

"Nothing, why you'll miss me so much you want to hang out again?"

"Please spare me. I wanted to see Seth blush and stutter when he sees you." Laughing I agreed to meet her at some coffee shop before heading inside. "Ew you smell like dog."

Rosalie said her nose in the air as she walked by.

"Were you hanging out with Jacob?" An accusing tone asked which could only belong to-

"Good morning to you to Nestle."

She harrumphed at my nickname, which I think is a lot better than Ms. Bitch-Attitude. "Trust me if I was hanging out with him I wouldn't have shown up till much later."

Flicking her bronze curls from her eyes she shrugged. "Just so you know Jacob is _mine_. I know you're not the smartest so let me spell it out for you **stay **_**away**__**from him!**_"

I imitated her hair movement, thinking I pulled off mine better but anyway smirked down at her. "Bring it Ms. Bitch-Attitude." And with that I marched up the stairs to go take a shower.

"WAKE UP SLUTS-A LOT!" A voice screamed in my ear. Jolting out I smacked the air and came in contact with an arm.

"OW why did you hit me!"

Rubbing the sleep away from my eyes I saw who woke me up. It was of course Renessme who decided to do the heavy deed of waking me up. "Geez a simple shake would've worked."

"I tried that." She huffed. I laughed, "Yeah shaking won't get you anywhere, but what's up with the nickname 'Sluts-a lot', really?"

It got her to blush slightly. "Shut-up I'm still working on it. But for right now it suits you perfectly."

I smiled. "Why is that Nestle?" Sitting up I grabbed a towel, waiting for Nestle to get over her angry stuttering and mumbles. "You're horrible you know that? Don't try anything because Jacob imprinted on me!"

I gasped before giggling as I looked around for the stupid wash cloth. "Imprinted? Really? Is that some type of declaration of love?"

She crossed her arms over her chest then sat down on my messy bed. Grabbing the wash cloth I listened vaguely to whatever she was ranting about. "For your information Jacob is a werewolf." The little slip of information caused me to drop my towel and my now found wash cloth.

Rapid unwanted memories of Mason flashed through my head. It brought back the stupid aching feeling I felt back when I watched him run away; wolf forever.

Blinking back tears I pointed to the door. "Out." I said simply of course she didn't get the message instead began to explain how wonderful Jake was to her and how I won't ruin it.

"Out!" I yelled.

"Okay! Okay I'm leaving, God pull out whatever's in your butt." She said, got up and left closing my door not so softly.

Slumping to the ground I let out a shaky sigh. Why do guys have this affect on me? Dean and Mason both broke my heart and both still cause me pain.

Wiping at the tears falling down my cheeks I remembered all members of the house who were vampire knew I was crying with their dumb super hearing.

Standing up I did a quick hand movement causing my bed and room to clean itself as I left the bedroom.

I texted Leah that after the coffee I was crashing at her place.

She replied: **Just met you weirdo but whatever loser :-P**


	10. Chapter 10

_**Hope you liked the last chapter. I decided on writing this chapter more on her brothers then on Alex. Enjoy and review because they really do make me happy! Thank-you to all who write one **___

Chapter 10: Protecting Love Ones

Justin nearly collided with his little sister. After getting back his footing he saw there were tear tracks on her cheeks.

Freaking out as only Justin could he asked her a million and one questions. Alex whose patience's ran weary already, snapped at Justin to leave her alone. Leaving him standing shocked in the hallway Alex marched to the bathroom and slammed the door.

Sighing Justin rolled his eyes at his sister slightly overdramatic attitude, but still he worried the whole Dean thing was tearing her up more then she let on. Continuing his walk to the back porch he smiled to see the gorgeous brown hair, lighten by the constant exposure to the sun.

"Good morning my flower." Juliet smiled at his obvious nerdy yet loveable greeting. "Hey Justin, sleep well?"

Justin sat down beside her making sure not to hug her for to long no matter how much he wanted to. "Pretty well I got over the feeling of the Cullen's not going to bed."

She smiled making Justin ponder how in the world he could capture such a beautiful girl who was not only pretty but just as sweet.

"They're so considerate letting me and you guys visit for the summer."

"I also get the feeling Esmee loves to cook for me. Not that I'm complaining." Juliet giggled even though Justin didn't make a joke she couldn't help herself. Anytime he was near her she turned into a gooey mess.

Justin of course was oblivious, simply thinking Juliet liked his jokes (or lack of). The two began to talk with little subtle hints of flirting until Justin began to drift back to his sister.

Why was she crying? Did Harper text her about Dean doing something douche bag worthy? If he did he was dead, the worried boy thought a grimace became present on his face.

Juliet noticed his sudden change of expression. "Are you okay Justin?"

He didn't answer so she asked a little louder. "Huh…oh yes I'm…fine." Rolling her eyes at the pathetic excuse of reassurance she pressured her adorable boyfriend into telling her what was wrong.

Finally he cracked, letting Juliet know what went on earlier this morning. She sighed understanding how worried Justin was. Alex was a good person but sometimes she doesn't open up, and…well it hurts her older brother who only wants to protect her from anything.

This was tearing him up as much as it was to Alex. "Do you have any idea why she was crying?" Juliet asked in a low concerned voice.

Justin ruffled his hair making the perfectly flat hairstyle stick up like it used to. Juliet would've smiled at the memories she had at messing up his hair just to see him freak out about how long it took him to get it to lay flat. But it was no time for that. She was too worried about Alex and Justin.

"It was that idiot Dean. Right after you…bit Mason he had to leave Alex forever, and well she was really vulnerable."

Juliet looked down, abashed at the sad memory. If she didn't bite the poor werewolf Alex wouldn't be shedding tears because she would still have him. Suddenly a warm arm wrapped their arm around her, glancing up Juliet looked into Justin's brown eyes.

"Juliet it wasn't your fault. It was in the mist of the fight and you were protecting us and yourself. If anything the fault's mine, I should've convinced her harder to not go."

Juliet shook her head, the blonde locks fell into her face, nevertheless she ignored the pieces of hair. "It's not your fault either Justin. I guess they just weren't meant to be. If anything somebody will mend her broken heart and they'll be just as happy as us."

Justin returned her smile, only it wasn't as bright. "I know Alex will find someone who'll treat Alex like she should be treated. I just feel like she goes through a lot to get to that someone when she shouldn't have to."

"Justin, everybody's different when it comes to love. I mean Alex is stronger then we give her credit for, anytime someone breaks her heart she comes back on top stronger then before."

He nodded still slightly unsure about the whole situation. Juliet smiled at how concerned Justin could get. It may seem selfish but to her she felt more protected to be with someone as caring as him.

"Juliet it's all true, I just wish…just wish Alex would share what's going on with her with me."

The blonde settled her head in the nook of his neck. "I know Justin it's all over your face but give her time. Alex really does love you she just seems to like to work things out on her on."

His shoulders lifted a little as he sighed. "That's the problem she doesn't have to do everything by herself." Glancing up into his face, she responded. "Of course she doesn't so we'll always be beside her, supporting her no matter what because when she falls we'll be there to help her up." Justin smiled a real one which brightened up his face. "Look who else has corny lines."

Juliet rolled her eyes but gave a soft chuckle. "Your rubbing off on me but don't worry you're still the dork in this relationship."

He smiled, another thought flashed through his mind and even though he was worried about privacy he leaned in. Juliet blushed but met his lips.

When they pulled back they were both grinning as if it was their first kiss all over again.

"Thanks Juliet."

"Anytime." She mumbled before leaning back in.

_**With Max **_

Mumbling about lizard dust on his eggs Max didn't realize he was causing the blonde vampire to retreat quickly. Rosalie gagged as she watched the boy finally find some dead lizard, lifted it up and rubbed some of it on his eggs.

_Oh god wizards are the weirdest creatures_. She thought after seeing enough and leaving the kitchen.

Max who was now satisfied took a huge bite of his now lizardy eggs not caring that a piece of the tall had fallen into his juice instead he took a huge gulp of the infested juice. "Good…uh morning Max." A cheerful voice said looking up he saw Alice staring at him incredulously.

"Do you have any pudding?" Not questioning the strange boy she went into the fridge and grabbed a pudding cup for him. "Thanks. Hey since your psychic does that mean you see the future of you seeing the future?" He asked seriously.

"No…but I saw you saying that to me before I walked down the steps."

The grin that temporarily left his face after she said no popped back up. "Cool!"

Nodding slowly Alice pranced away hoping his future never involved anything food related.

"Uh, Alice how can you stay in the same room as him?" Edward asked as he walked up to her Bella just behind him a small smile on her face. Alice took in their disheveled appearance and raised an eyebrow. "Please don't ask." Edward said clearly annoyed. Bella looked like she was blushing, except it was impossible for vampires too yet she pulled it off.

"I'm guessing you can't stand reading his mind?" The pixie haired girl asked deciding to drop the subject of their disappearance.

"No! Alice it's random and no real point to what he thinks. I mean yesterday he wondered whether a person could tell the truth if their lying in their bed!"

Bella giggled. "Edward if you think about it, are they?" She asked causing her husband to throw his hands up in the air. "What! Bella of course you can tell the truth even if you're lying in bed."

"But you're lying somehow, right? So is it a lie that you're lying in bed as you tell the truth?" Alice asked. Edward let out a loud and irritated sigh. "You two are worse then he is."

And after mumbling about insane wizards he walked away shaking his head. When the female vampire's eyes met they burst into peals of laughter.

Max who finished his breakfast put his lizard back into his pocket. Standing up he decided to go find Edward. For some reason the guy got even more exasperated with him then he did with Justin, something Max thought was a huge accomplishment.


	11. Chapter 11

_**Hey Readers I know I'm updated really fast I just have good ideas for the story, plus I only have 2 weeks before Bahamas! **____** Review because it makes me happy.**_

Chapter 11: Riding Solo? Finally!

Is it realistic to say Leah and I have bonded after we vented on how much we hate guys? No.

Well then when you get your heart broken twice go find another poor soul, share ice cream and watch horror movies (romantic ones make me sick, plus its funny to watch Freddie kill people, Leah thinks the people are just idiots) then come back to me.

Anyway Leah has become my inseparable twin, even if she's 19 and I am reaching 17. Still she's hilarious and her dry humor actually catches up to mine. Not being modest either sometimes we go back and forth, when she's lucky she wins. Apart from our similarities we fight…a lot, most time she trembles which usually means to sane people to back down.

I'm not sane. But somehow she calms down and I make her laugh no matter how angry she is.

Such as today I accidentally mentioned how the boy who works behind the little coffee shop looks at her ever five seconds. I guess Leah doesn't take well to flirting since she yelled at me.

Being me I couldn't keep a straight face causing her to get a hell of a lot angrier, screaming at me until I was rolling on the floor laughing.

"I'm serious Alex. Stop laughing it isn't funny!" Her hands began their usual tremor, I think she just has anger issues plus her way of showing it is when her hands shake.

"Oh come on Leah you know the attention is flattering!" She blushed and pushed me. The girl is really strong let me tell you because I flew and thankfully landed on the couch. "Hey thanks I wanted to sit down."

She growled. "Calm down Leah I'm just messing with you." Finally she huffed and walked away, probably to blow off steam.

"I'm playing your WII whether you like it or not." Grabbing her remote I clicked the T.V on.

"Hey, Alex." A small voice said looking over I saw it was Seth. "Hey cutie what's up?"

He blushed at my choice of words, and stuttered to which I waited for him to finish. I flicked through the channels. "Did my sister stomp off?"

"Yes, in fact she huffed and _then _stomped off." Seth laughed, jumped over the couch and landed beside me. I guess he thought he was too close because he scooted over until he was on the edge of the other side.

"Dude its okay if you want to cuddle." I said holding out my arms, causing a faint "Stop harassing my brother Alex!" to come from upstairs.

Seth only blushed harder I laughed. "I'm joking Seth I'm not a cougar you can calm down."

He smiled. "Good because cougars are usually old and wrinkly." I laughed again, stretching my legs out so they were on the verge of touching him. "Ew! Get your smelly feet away from me."

"Stop being a girl, plus I cleaned them a week ago." He jumped up at that and ran away a look of repulsion on his face. Oh well, it would've never worked out between us. I mean he's like Max except not completely clueless.

Leah came walking back after awhile, completely calmed down but with a slight look of irritation.

"Seth is no longer madly in love with you he just thinks you're hot."

I sighed and wiped an imaginary tear from my eye. "Oh but I wanted to experience dating a younger guy."

"Thankfully it will never be my brother. He's way too good for you." I threw a pillow at her which she caught easily. Damn her reflexes.

"But in all seriousness Leah I'm swearing off guys for right now." She gasped, plopped down and took the remote from me. "Really? Oh I wanted to hook you up with the coffee dude."

I grimaced. "I'm serious Leah, I've realized I let guys in way too easily even if they think I play hard to get. I'm tired of getting my heart broken his heart broken and eating tons of ice cream."

Leah gave me a look, "Okay _fine _I'm not tired of the ice cream but the rest is true." She nodded understandingly. "I've given a break on boys after Sam; instead I focused on other things."

"Like?"

She shrugged "Work, my studies-

"Gross you're making me reconsider." She rolled her eyes. "Maybe not that but having fun is always better when you can flirt shamelessly and not care later."

I pointed accusingly at her, "HAH I thought you were an undercover flirt, and I'm right."

She laughed and pushed my hand out her face. "Not me, you. You seem like a flirt I mean look at what you did to my brother."

"No my dear Leah what happened there was reverse psychology. I made him think like I'm a nasty slob because he opens up the real me, which turned him away."

"But you are a nasty slob."

Glaring at her I aimed another pillow and missed yet again. One day I'll figure out a spell to slow down her movements and have the satisfaction of hitting her with a pillow.

She laughed and poked me in my leg. "Look whose being the stick in the mud now."

"Hah-hah you're so _funny_!"

"I try to be." Rolling my eyes Leah smiled, showing off how naturally pretty she is. "Fine I'll make it up to you. My friends are having a little bonfire at La Push. You in?"

Pushing out my lips I put a finger to my chin. "Hot guys who I can flirt with but have no strings attached."

"Well some of them, maybe? A lot of them have girlfriends."

I shrugged. "I'm in plus when I'm not with you or Alice or Bells I have to deal with Renessme." Leah patted me reassuringly. "She's not that bad."

"HAH you don't live with her."


	12. Chapter 12

_**Hey please enjoy, and yes I realize that this chapter will be confusing. I kind of like the whole Jacob/Renessme thing so Alex will most likely not be changing that. I'm really, really **__**really**__** sorry to those who were waiting for it to happen. I know it changes a lot of things but please look past that and keep reading. Again review and tell me if you hate the whole non Alex/Jacob, thank-you! **_

Chapter 12: Ignorance isn't Bliss

I have come to realize something this realization has changed my whole life, I see everything in a whole new perspective. ..Shop. This realization may seem small but when you've been driving for an hour to a whole other city to shop for hours on end then you'll understand my pain.

Harper would've either gotten mad that I asked to shop or would've cried in tears of pure joy. Which ever one doesn't make me feel any better. You may wonder why I would ever ask Alice the Queen of Fashion without expecting this much work? I just felt bad since most of my time is spent at Leah's Mom (Sue who is a sweetheart!) house so I asked her.

She let out a shriek, scared the crap out of Jasper who in turn gave me a sympathetic glance making me really rethink what I just asked. Alice talked about how even though she saw it coming she still was happy to know I come to her for shopping advice.

By the way you should know I really have a good sense of style it's just Alice would help me start fresh as a free girl. When Rosalie found out she asked to come, Bella also decided to come. Well actually I yanked her up from the piano seat, Edward laughed when he read my mind. (Still embarrassed I lied to him the first day and he played it off so _well_).

I promptly told Bella I wouldn't be left alone with girls whose life surrounds clothes and make-up.

So now I'm here turning down all the dresses Alice picked. Feeling bad I tried at least one dark blue on.

It actually was extremely cute on me but looking at the price tag I handed it back to her. "Nope Alice there is one to many zeros on there."

Alice smiled and shook her head. "Even though it's too dressy for a bon fire I can't bear to leave it here." Giggling I let Rosalie drag me off to another store, one slightly less formal to what Alice showed us while she bought the dress. Soon enough I found a really cute tank top the color of light purple and LOVE written down the shirt. Bella picked out adorable dark rinse jean shorts and Alice showed me a black vest which flowed down to my shorts.

Finally I convinced Rosalie my purple flip flops were perfectly okay. "Oh we should buy her some sun glasses!" Alice yelled, Rosalie squealed Bella and I exchanged glances letting out a sigh.

"You guys get them Bella owes me a milkshake." They nodded and left talking about which style would look best on me. "I owe you?"

"Yup as of now you owe me for saving you another shopping spree." She smiled, letting me link an arm through hers. "Technically you owe _me _since I was forced to go because of you."

"True, but who could deny this face?" I asked causing Bella to laugh. I noticed how her musical laugh caused attention manly guys who stopped to look at her adoringly. Bella must have noticed as well because she looked uncomfortable.

"Back of bitches this sexy chick is all mine!" I yelled giving her a squeeze making the looks turn to glares towards my direction.

She laughed which didn't really help, well until I gave a group of 13 year olds the finger. Oh malls how I love them.

I learned two things after sharing a milkshake with Bella. Okay I didn't share it I tried to at first but after she refused and I tasted the deliciousness I stopped asking.

Anyway Bells began to talk to me about slightly touchy subjects. Not me but her. She asked if Nestle was changing.

"Well if you mean being a mean…person." I said lamely trying to not hurt Bella's feelings. "Then yes Nestle is a very…um…mean person."

She shook her head twisting a lock of her hair around a finger looking at a straw on the table we were sitting at. I learned Nestle wasn't always a bitch; in fact she happened to be a sweet girl who was smart beyond her years.

So how did she end up like an icky snob always acting as if something is lodged up her ass? Well after Nestle convinced her parents to let her attend a camp she friended the girl everybody hates but is to scared to say it. Basically the girl was a clone of Gigi, hold on I need to puke before I can continue….ok I'm good.

Girl gets Nestle to change into something girl can like more. Nestle decided to actually change so she could fit in with girl and her friends. To bad I didn't come a couple weeks before or else I would've showed up at Nestlé's camp and decked the girl in 2 seconds flat. Violent? I only am to people who deserve it.

But anyway the second thing I learned was Bella couldn't take it anymore before she and Edward AND Jacob take her out of the dumb camp. Then smack some sense into her, wait they'd never smack her _I would though. _Bella seemed distraught so I did the second stupidest thing of the day; agreed to try and talk to her.

Grrrreeeeaaaattt. Can you sense my enthusiasm? Because all I see is a day full of Nestlé's complaining and a major pain in my ass. What could I do, I can't say no.

Bella would've burst into tears except she couldn't so she settled for a huge hug; it was kind of cold though so I eased out of it. "Thank-you Alex." I smiled weakly, then caught sight of Alice and Rosalie with a lot more bags then we left them.

I glanced down knowing Bella mirrored the same shock. "Whose are those for?"

Rosalie smiled. "Most of it is yours, we thought it'd be a great welcome gift, the other two are for Nessie."

I had a feeling Nestle would hate to know I got more gifts then her. Smiling I thanked them even if I was screaming how they were shopohalics on the inside.

"Ok girls I think Alex needs to get home so she can change in time." Rosalie wrinkled her noise. "I cannot believe you rather spend time with those…dogs then with us!"

I felt my stomach drop. Gulping down air I told them I had to go pee. As soon as I was in a stall and I put the toilet sit down and sank onto it, my head in my now shaking hands.

I didn't want to think about it but the accusations and crazy thoughts came nonetheless.

You know since nobody here in Forks are normal? I had a sinking feeling Leah and her friends had to be some type of mythical creature. Some how it should be related to dogs whenever I mention them the Cullen's react in a certain way. They either grimace while trying to pull it off as a smile (it's usual Rosalie who does this; there's tension with her and Jacob) or wrinkle their nose as if remembering the smell of them. Even though it was painfully obvious what they were I pushed the thoughts away hoping they'd leave me alone.

It was denial. I couldn't summon up the courage to ask anybody if they were the one thing I couldn't stomach. How could I hang out with them after they tell me the truth? At least now I can act oblivious.

He broke my heart. I can't except their kind any more without having the horrible memory of him leaving me flashing in my mind. I know you're thinking how can I bounce my misery between Dean and…Mason but the truth is Mason will always have my heart I just fooled myself into thinking Dean was who I loved.

My thoughts are selfish I look like a wimp, and I wouldn't blame people calling me that if they knew what I was thinking. It's embarrassing; all I can do is act like they're normal. The clues are becoming more apparent as if their trying to get me to figure it out. But I won't accept the fact that my new twin, my dying crush with Jacob and adorable Seth are…werewolves.

I can't because when I do I see Mason leaving me and I remember the state he left me in, I wasn't myself. Its scary waking up without feeling like who you are.

Standing up I shrugged away the thoughts before they could cloud my mind. When I'm ready I'll ask Leah, but for right now I'm in pieces.


	13. Chapter 13

_**So if any of my readers hate me for life, then I completely understand. I really am sorry for not updating in like a year and a half, at first I got bored, then lazy…. . Sorry again! I may finish it…I just need more ideas to add. Please read and critize or give me ideas to add to my story. Thank you, plus ur reviews are awesome! 3**_

Chapter Thirteen: Expect the Unexpected 

"Emmett you lost epically." I announced happily as I killed his person for what seemed like the 5th time in a row. He growled angrily but couldn't help but grin a little at my happy dance. "6th time is the charm Russo." I was about to respond when Alice jumped in front of me, glaring the whole time.

"Did I do something?" I asked, thinking back. After the mall experience and the deep talk with Bells we drove back home….and then I made Emmett play on their game box with me.

"Yes you did, aren't you supposed to be dressed and ready to go!"

Shit I thought before flashing myself to my room, to change. Glancing at the time I saw how late I am. Leah should be here in about 5 minutes.

"Alex, here." Alice appeared out of nowhere to throw clothes at me. Taking them without glancing down at what exactly she threw I flashed into them.

From there I played with my annoying hair. "Is Nestle coming?" I asked as Alice fiddling professionally with my hair.

"Of course, her and Jacob do everything together." Rolling my eyes I placed my phone in my shorts pockets, and then turned to stare at myself. If I didn't have a minute to get downstairs I would've changed. But knowing the rage that I call Leah I decided against it.

"Alice you are evil." I announce as I give her a quick hug before running down the steps and out the door.

"When you get back I call a rematch." Emmett yelled after me, laughing I saw Leah's car pull up.

"You forgot didn't you?" She asked amused at my heavy breathing, and my choice of clothes.

"No I simply ran a mile for the fun of it!" Rolling her eyes at my usual sarcasm I plopped onto the front seat and closed her door.

"Question, I thought you were over boys for now?"

I gave her a look then nodded. "I am over boys _for now_." Leah didn't say anything for a second.

"Then why are you wearing that?" Astonished at her calling my outfit _that_ I looked down, trying to not gloat at my sexiness, I mean I'm cute so what?

So maybe I'm wearing jean shorts, which look short. And so maybe my tank top that spells love all the way down to the hem fits me well doesn't mean anything. Plus my killer silver gladiators make me look drop dead gorgeous. Well in my imagination anyway.

"Blame Alice for the clothes, but don't blame the sexy."

Leah laughed loudly. "You are so conceited."

I laughed with her, but my mind disagreed. I know I'm not ugly, and I can get a date no problem, but still I'm not what I claim to be. Compared to Bella or Alice and Leah I'm average.

The long dark brown hair, the cinnamon eyes and the heart shaped face is cute but not look back again worthy. Shaking the annoying insecure thoughts away I blasted the radio music as we drove to La Push.

Once there Leah turned off the engine then turned to me. "Listen Alex this is the absolute worst time to tell you but…I'm-

"A werewolf?" I finished for her with a questioning expression. She nodded her face not apologetic but sincere like always. Leah's always prideful in what ever she does.

"And you want me to know that the rest of your friends and Seth are actually-

She cut me off "Werewolves…yes."

"Explains the temper, the unusual hunger, the insanely good hearing and how Rosalie will turn up her nose whenever I come back from hanging with you."

"You're to smart for your own good."

I laughed, "That and Nestle told me the second day I arrived." Leah rolled her eyes but we left the car.

At the end of the beach sat a group of people, a fire burning, and music playing softly while they laughed and talked loudly.

"Don't flirt by the way." I stared at her, acting hurt. "I don't flirt, geez do I look like a slut?"

"No, but still I hate when they hit on my female friends."

Feigning shock I covered my hand with my mouth. "We're friends!"

Leah kicked me before marching towards the group of people. Laughing I followed after her, placing the unneeded sunglasses on top of my head. The sun was setting soon anyway.

As we got closer a boy got up to run at me. "ALEEEEEEX!" Laughing I got attacked by Seth who if possible bigger and stronger. It's only been a couple of days since I saw him, yet he was almost taller then me.

"Seth you insane boy let me go!" I yelled, he put me back on the sandy ground a grin lighting up his face. "So is this the Alex we've heard so much about? I'm Sam and this is Emily." Someone asked from behind Seth, pushing Seth out the way I saw a really tall man with long black hair and a kind smile watching us.

His wife had a really cool battle scare and beautiful eyes.

"It is, Alex the one and only." I said grinning, they laughed and Leah sighed before sitting down on a log.

"Yeah Alex the conceited and loud."

"Says Leah the rude and grumpy." Jacob laughed, so Leah pushed him off the log, I saw Nestle roll her eyes.

Aw she loves me so much! "Sup Nestle." I said with a grin on my face as I sat where Jacob had been sitting.

She ignored me as she scooted farther away. "So you're the newest vampire girl?" A guy across the fire I saw his eyes light with mischievous. Everyone quieted to hear my response.

"Who was the other vampire girl?"

"Bells, but Paul she's more like the wizard girl." That caused all conversations to end as they stared in my direction. Confused I looked behind me to see what everyone was staring at until I realized it was me. Oops.

Turning back around I saw amused faces as I ignored the blush creeping across my cheeks. "Oh you meant me, and yeah I am a wizard."

"I thought you smelled different then a normal human." Sam said, I grinned. "I'm going to take a guess and say that's a good thing?"

"It's exotic then again we never really have wizards up here." I always wanted to smell exotic, guess that new perfume Harper bought me actually works.

Before I could say anything a sound of car doors closing could be heard. Two guys from the height and…_build_ were heading to us.

Curious I saw one of them walk faster then the other to jump over one of the logs to sit next to a girl with long brown hair glanced at him a smile on her face.

The other guy walked a lot slower in a more laid back way. When I saw his face the blush I felt grew deeper. With short ruffled black hair, tanned/toned body I could tell he was extremely attractive.

I guess he could feel me glancing because he turned my way. He had gorgeous dark green eyes.

The moment he caught my eye his widened in surprise and in a blur Leah pulled me up while yelling at him.

"Could you guys not do it on my friends!" Everyone around us laughed a couple of guys yelling in defiance.

"We're going to go get a couple of blankets. Control yourself!" She pointed angrily at the guy who finally left the little stare contest we were having to smile at Leah who rolled her eyes.

She dragged me back to car, talking about her idiot pack.

But all I could see were his gorgeous green eyes. Suddenly the promise I made to myself and Leah seemed really hard to accomplish now.


	14. Chapter 14

_**Please read and criticize or give me ideas to add to my story. Thank you, plus ur reviews are awesome! 3**_

Chapter Fourteen: Heart Lockdown

Needless of the desire to flirt with Mr. Sexy I couldn't because I'm tired of boys, the promise I made myself should at least be kept for a week not a couple of hours. Leah threw a blanket at me. Sitting up I stared at her. After the bon fire we all said goodnight to each other, Mr. Green eyed kept stealing glances my way. And since then I couldn't help but think about him.

Now three hours later here I am on Leah's living room floor staring at the ceiling. Even the blanket thrown at my face didn't jolt me from my dreaming.

"So will you lay there the whole night, or our we actually going to watch this movie that you made me pick out?"

"What's his name?" I asked completely blowing off her question. I barley noticed her glare, as I stared continually back up at the ceiling.

"If I tell you will it shake you out of this- she gestured at me-?" Sitting up I pushed my hair back and nodded.

"Jason Ryder." She said in a bored tone while flipping through the channels on her parents beautiful flat screen T.V.

Masking the excitement bubbling in my stomach I jumped next to her, a sweet smile on my face. "Is he single?" Leah laughed at me, but I didn't care, well until her answer hurts my heart and I die all alone.

"If I said yes will the conversation of my idiot cousin drop?"

"He's your cousin!" I asked in shock, all my actress tactics dropped at this not at all expected news.

Leah huffed but nodded. "Sadly he is."

"Why is that an issue?"

She blushed but shook her head. "No reason really…" Confused I pushed her with a toe, reacting like I knew she would she pushed it away disgust on her face. "I hope one day the guy you marry will never have to experience your toe pushing."

Grinning I shrugged glad to have the awkward mood dropped as I grabbed the DVD out of her hands and set it up.

Once the movie started my mind reverted back to Jason Ryder. Not only was he almost as tall as Jacob, which is seriously saying something since Jake is basically a giant. But he was toned, similar to his "brothers" and Leah.

I don't know why but his eyes and smile is the only thing I can focus on. Now that I think about he looked at me in a weird way when he first saw me, confused I tried to ignore him but thought about him while Leah, Paul and a couple of others were throwing rocks into the ocean.

The more I thought the more I realized all the guys and Leah seemed disconcerted the rest of the night, but I didn't think about it to much until now.

Leah got up to go make some more popcorn. Once she was gone I stretched out so I could rush blood to my head.

For what seemed like forever doing this weird method helps me think. I think Jason Ryder is behind attractive. But then again I thought Jacob was really cute a couple weeks back.

My feelings are always fleeting, never deep. After Mason well I stop going for the deep relationships. Hence the fiasco Dean caused.

I really liked him but I don't particularly enjoy telling people I don't trust easily, especially to boys.

Damn you Mason. And I still haven't thought about what I'm going to do about Jason Ryder. "You do realize your face resembles a tomato?"

Getting up I felt my head grow dizzy but it didn't matter, I made up my mind…_again. _

"I don't care if Jason Ryder is single because, I'm keeping my promise." She gave me a raised eyebrow.

"You told me that already, Alex."

"Yeah well now I mean it." She sat down, a look of pure guilt on her face. "I mean if you like him, then tell him and go from there."

Weird switch of attitude, despite her statement I shook my head a genuine smile on my face.

"While you were gone burning the poor popcorn I had an epiphany. I was sent here to 'repent' my rebellious ways.-

"Which of course you definitely are I mean hanging out with werewolves and playing tricks on people when we do go hang out-

"Shh! No interrupting, anyway I was sent here for a reason. Not to flirt with guys and have summer flings but enjoy a single life while messing around with friends and continuing my rebellious ways."

"So basically Jason doesn't have a chance?" Leah's concern didn't affect me because I assumed she wanted to make sure I wasn't bluffing.

"Ask me in a month." She nodded slowly.

Alex Russo is finally giving up guys for at least a month, if not longer.


End file.
